Big Hero 7 The Past of a new Character and a New Beginning Sequel
by JoGaCaKuzumu
Summary: (Gogo X OC) I just watched Big Hero 6, and it was AMAZING! The OC's name is actually Takashi,he is a OC and the lover of Gogo Tomago This story is all about the Past of Takashi and the Sequel of Big Hero 6 So ENJOY THE STORY!
1. First day at Nerdschool

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK!  
>Yeh yeh so I'm here with a new story from Big hero 6 so you read the description of what it is<br>And if you know Attack on Titan,Takashi is going to be a superhero  
>So that's it,ENJOY!<strong>

_Takashi's POV_

Hi,

My name is Takashi Fujimoto. If I describe of what I look like-I have a long hair with my bangs covering my eye **(Just imagine it looking like my profile picture). **It makes me look like an Emo.I live at my own house. I actually bought the house, and I live alone. My parents died in a car accident. I am alone for 5 years now. I'm 15 years old, and I'm really,really,really tall for my age, as in I am tall as an adult! I learned swordskills in order to protect myself, and I actually liked it. I also learned using a grapling hook by myself. I am alone, and had no friends eversince. I never smiled even once!

One day, on T.V., I saw Inventors making stuff. I was interested on what they were doing. So, a few months later, I started inventing.

Once, when I was walking around the street I saw a poster from a school called "Ito Shioka Robotics School" also called ''The Nerd Lab''. It says that: "To enter that school you must make an invention that will make Robert Callaghan impressed and blown away". Furthermore, to my surprise, Robert Callaghan,who owns ''Callaghan Robotics'' is a professor of that school. But, anyway, I was even happier that I will get the chance to make more inventions. But then, the question is: _'What should I make?'_ . I kept on thinking and thinking. Then suddenly, I had a great idea!

I spent days and days till I went to school ready for my invention. I was nervous. My heart keeps beating fast till I was on the stage sitll nervous and quiet. I held my breath then started speaking "Hello everyone,so here is my invention'' I said then took out my Invention "Its called the ''Grapling belt" " I said showing them my invention "This machine can graple,fly and fight if you know how to use it" when I was done explaining of what it does,everyone was impressed at my work and were all clapping at me.I went down the stage,then a blonde man walked in front of me I was shocked "M-Mr. Craig!" I said "I'm impressed at your work kid,I think you have a future to face."He eyes were open wide then Mr. Robbert Callaghan gave me an envelope and said to me "I'll be expecting you,in class"He smiled then I went home,getting ready for tommorrow.

**The Next Day**

_'Well...here it is...'_ I was standing outside the lab school then I went inside I bumped into a boy "Oh Sorry about that" He said smiling ''You must be the new student? Hi,my name is Tadashi Hamada" He said "Hi my name is Takashi,Takashi Fujimoto" I said emotionally

.

.  
><em>'I guess the First day in nerd school wasn't so bad'<em>

**Done with the first chapter,stay tuned for the next chapter  
>Comment of what you think about it<br>Leave a Vote if you liked it so far  
>I would really appreciated it<br>Now see you at the !**


	2. Meeting Everyone but 1

**Hey GUYS!.I'm back for another chapter so basically I am a nerd,not in real life,but here  
><strong>**So enjoy the story!**

****I just met a man named Tadashi Hamada he asked me of what I invented in the competition,I explained to him everything,he was impressed of what I've been doing so far.  
>Then he said to me "Hey,by the way where your parents?" I was stunned,till I said to him ''I was alone for five years now,my parents died in an accident,I learned sword fighting in order to protect myself and I got interested in inventing then I got here'' He was shocked '' must be hard huh?" He asked,I nodded ''Well I'll be asking the same is your family'' I asked ''Well I lost my parents too you know,its just been Me,my little brother and my Aunt'' He said ''Well what's your little Brother's name?" I asked ''His name is Hiro,he's really used of playing bot fights but I know he's nothing without me here'' He said<br>''He must be a good boy'' I said ''Don't you even smile!?" He asked '' No,not even once,even now.'' I said  
>"Well that answers that'' he said,''I actually had a crew here'' He said ''Really where are they?" I asked he was about to say something when...<br>I saw blonde running towards us  
>The girl in glasses said ''Tadashi! Oh! This must be the new student!?" Tadashi said ''Yep this is Takashi Fujimoto he is gonna join us now,Takashi this is Honey Lemon on of my crew''Hey Takashi! My name is Honey Lemon'' The girl with glasses said,''H-hi'' I said akwardly then Tadashi called me '' Hey Takashi let me show you the rest of the crew'' I nodded then I walked towards him with Honey Lemon behind me<br>I saw a curly haired man working on items? ''Hey Wasabi'' Tadashi said ''Hey!'' The curly haired boy said ''Who's this'' He asked '' This is the new student Takashi'' ''Hello Takashi let me show you my collection of tools,its pretty collectable,everything you need is right here'' He said smiling,I was sweatdropping,I asked Tadashi something '' How many are you all in this group'' ''Um 4, wait till you see Fred'' he said ''Who's Fred'' I asked,then suddenly someone tapped me saying ''I am'' I was shocked grabbed my wooden stick because you know,I'm a swordman,and I hit him in the face  
>"OW!" A guy in a lizard monster suit said ''I'm so sorry'' I apologized ''It's ok,nice sword by the way'' He said ''thank you'' I said back<br>''You know sword fighting?'' Wasabi asked ''Yeah,I learned alot''  
>''By the way,who are you?'' I asked the guy in a lizard suit ''Name's Fred,School masot by day,but at night...I'm also a school mascot'' he said while spinning a sign<br>''Name's Takashi'' I said ''Nice man! Thumbs up'' he said but I ignored,then Tadashi asked Fred something ''Hey did you know where's Gogo at?'' He asked ''Oh she said she's sick,but she also said that she would be coming back tommorrow'' Fred said  
>I asked ''Who's Gogo'' ''Gogo was also one of my crew here she's working on something here that wasn't finished yet,but I think she 'll be finishing tommorrow'' He said<br>I was curious who this girl was well I'm just going to see her anyway asked me something ''Hey Takashi,I know this sounds early but...would you mind joining the crew with me''

I was shocked,eversince in my intire life,no one has asked me to join something I was stunned untill I said ''Sure,I'll be in your crew'' Everybody was like ''Yehey! Nice to meet you! Enjoy the crew man''  
>I said to them ''Maybe this day wasn;t actually bad after all'' Everyone smiled then Honey Lemon called us ''Hey,let's get to class'' we nodded and went to class.<p>

**Hey guys,finally done with the chapter  
><strong>**Comment of what you think about it  
>Leave a Vote if you liked it so far<br>I would really appreciated it  
>Now see you at the !<strong>


	3. Meeting the Emo short girl

_**Hey guys,back for another story.I just wished that everyone will enjoy it and I just hoped that it will be a success **_  
><strong>SO ENJOY THE FICTION!<strong>

_Gogo's POV _

I can't believe I'm sick just for only one day,I have something to finished in the Lab! And freaking Honey Lemon just send me a message saying _"Gogo we have a new student and he is on our group he is so freakishly tall,he's so tall than any of us__!"_  
><em>'Is she saying that I'm the short one?!' <em>I thought its true,I am really short I am the shortest student in the group. _*sigh*_  
>I was just walking around till I noticed a shortcut to the lab,I decided to go I was going there I noticed someone is tapping me at the back. ''Hey,what is a pretty little girl doing in a wrong pathway'' A man said to me ''This is a shortcut to my school lab'' I said ''Well your on the wrong path girl'' Another man showed up,there not 2,but there were alot of them,they were surrounding me ''Hey little missy,how about we have some fun?!'' A guy said.I started shouting to let go,then suddenly a <strong>Guy<strong> was beating the crap of all of them. _'What's happening'_ I thought

_Takashi's POV_

_'Wow another day at the ''Nerdlab'' _I thought,but in fact I was actually glad that I'm a part of something  
>They...inspire me.<br>I was walking to the lab till I here a scream yelling help it was on a pathway,I was worried so I run to that alleyway then I saw men holding a girl tied up. I was shocked till I got angry,grab my 2 wooden swords and attack beating them,of course I won,and their not dead,apperantly. I saw the girl staring at me,then I started to untied her and here's what she said to me "Thanks" "Your welcome" I replied "That was actually cool" she said while I'm trying to help stand up "Thanks" I she stands up,I was surprised,she's so short!  
>But she looks like an Emo<p>

_Gogo's __POV_

As I was standing up I noticed something,this guy is so tall _'Why is this guy had to be tall and I'm short?!' _  
>I thought. I stand up and he was still holding my hand,staring at me and I was staring at him too 'till Me and him snapped out and he asked somthing to me ''So where are you going?'' He said "It's nowhere you probably don't know where it is" I replied<br>"Where are you going anyway?" He asked "*sigh* at the Ishioka school lab" I said  
>There was a moment of silence and he just stared at me "What's wrong?" I questioned "Why are you going through this alleyway just to go to nerdshool?" He asked I signed and said "This is just a shortcut" he was still staring at me and I just noticed something <em>'Did he just say "Going to nerdshool"?!' <em>Does this guy know the nerd lab?!  
>"How did you know that I'm going to nerdshool?" I asked "I'm a new student ." He said,I just stared at him surprised...I can't believe that I was saved by a tall man who also learns in nerdshool!<p>

_Tadashi's __POV_

_'Where is he?' _I thought,we've been waiting for Takashi for so long and Gogo is still not here!  
>I noticed the door opened and there were 2 people walk was a tall man and a short girl<br>It was Takashi and Gogo!  
>"Hey guys,sorry I'm late" he said to us "Whoa dude! Did you already meet Gogo?!" Fred said "Wait,this short girl's name is Gogo? This is the "Gogo" you've been talking about?!" He asked<br>Wasabi replied "Yeah"  
>The 2 were looking at each other<br>Then Gogo looked at Honey Lemon "This is the new student? This is the tall student you've been talking about?!" She said "Yeah! And look at the 2 tall and short girl and boy!" Honey squeal  
>I sighed,but what Honey said was true look at them <em>'Takashi the tall boy and Gogo the short girl' <em>it kinda fits them and they look great together

_Normal __POV_

Gogo was chasing Honey including Takashi,madly at her and Tadashi,Wasabi and Fred were just standing there laughing but what happens next...you'll find out

**Yay I've finished it!**  
><strong>Leave a comment of what you think about it<strong>  
><strong>Leave a rate,it helps me a lot<strong>  
><strong>And see you at the next chapter!<strong>


	4. Knowing Eachother

**Hey guys! Back for another chapter**  
><strong>If you like the last one? Then here comes the next<strong>  
><strong>If Your still wondering on the 1ST Chapter ''Why is there an Attack On Titan 3D maneuvering gear typed in it?'' Its because I'm lazy and I think that the <strong>**Attack On Titan 3D maneuvering gear will be a great idea for weapons for my made up OC**  
><strong>And think of it ''Attack On Titan'' with ''Big Hero 6''<strong>  
><strong>And I added some upgrades on the <strong>**3D maneuvering gear and the suit of the character so keep waiting for it because it will be awesome!**  
><strong>So enjoy the story!<strong>

_Takashi's POV_

I cannot believe on what just happened,I just met this ''Gogo'' that they were talking about and Honey Lemon just tease us for being a ''Tall and Short'' combination

*Sigh*

When we walked inside the lab they were looking at us,it was getting akward in here.

I sitting at my chair and guess who's my seatmate?...Yep it was Gogo.

Well this was being a great day... -_-

_Gogo's POV_

Well this was being a great day... -_-

I can't believe I am sitting next to Tall the teacher was going in he noticed that when we were standing up ne noticed me and Takashi saying ''Haha! What's with the Tall and Short combination?! haha"

He and I were annoyed of what our teacher is saying

"Teacher,just please stop it,its not funny." Takashi said to the teacher with no feelings at all

Everyone is staring at him shocked that he said that,including me. ''S-sure,I'm sorry. Everyone take your seats'' The teacher said

I can't believe he did one has ever said that to our teacher!

''So for today,since there are new students in here and some people you don't know,I think you should know more about what I'm going to do is I'm gonna group you all,each person needs to talk to there seatmate and know each other and that's that.'' The teacher said

I look at my seatmate which is Takashi,I have no choice but to talk to him the whole day

"Hey" I said "Hey" he replied

So I guess you would be my partner for the whole day" he said "Yeah"

"So let's know each other" I said

"You go first" "Ok,so my name is Gogo Tomago,I am 14 years old now as you know I'm from a group from Tadashi" I said

"You?"

_Takashi's __POV_

"You?" She asked

"My name is Takashi Fujimoto,15 years old now,I'm a swordsman" I said "Well that explains how you save me with 2 Kendo swords" she said "Yeah"

_Normal POV_

"I live in a house I make my inventions in a garage,I actually made something you want after class I could show you of what I've been doing" Gogo asked "Sure" Takashi agreed to go with her

_Takashi's POV_

After class Gogo led to the lab to show her invention

And it was...a motorcycle

"A motorcycle?" I asked

"Let me show you something" she let me see the wheels and what I saw is amazing.I put my hand through was a floating wheel on the side of the motorcycle."What kind of bike is this?" I asked

"Zero resistance,faster bike-BUT!" she pulls the wheel out and she throws it in a box "Not fast enough...yet" I was amazed by her invention it is amazing

She looked at me and said "Its really nice to meet you you become my friend?" She asked and she let her hand out smiling,requesting for a handshake.

No one has ever asked me to become there friend and they always rejected me if I asked them to be my friend.

I shook her hand and say "Sure"

_Gogo's POV_

_'What am I doing? Am I going crazy?! Why did I ask that question?' _I thought

After thinking he shook my hand and said "Sure"

Why did I feel so happy am I blushing?! Plus his hand is really comfortable to hold.

_I guess knowing each other wasn't a bad idea after all. :)_

**See you guys at the next chapter!**


	5. Why is this happening!

**Hey guys next ****chappy**  
><strong>Again<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Big Hero 6 or Attack on Titan franchise just Takashi Fujimoto<strong>  
><strong>ENJOY !<strong>

_Honey Lemon's POV_

I still can't believe what I just saw a day ago! Ahhhh! I am fangirling right now of what just happened!

_Flashback_

_After class I realized that I forgot something in the lab_  
><em>When I get to the lab I saw 2 people talking and I hide behind the wall,I took a peek and I saw a tall man and a short girl<em>  
><em>IT WAS <em>_GOGO__ AND TAKASHI!_  
><em>'Oh what have we got her!' I thought and see what's happening<em>_ "A motorcycle?" Takashi said,I guess Gogo is __demonstrating her new invention_

_"Let me show you something" Gogo said._  
><em>After she let Takashi demonstrated the bike,he was amazed and asked"What kind of bike is this?"<em>

_"Zero resistance,faster bike-BUT!" she pulls the wheel out and she throws it in a box "Not fast enough...yet" Gogo says_  
><em>I feel like that their making a good mood now<em>  
><em>It was a good atmosphere here,just for the 2 of them! Until ...<em>  
><em>"Its really nice to meet you you<em> become_ my friend?"_

_OH...MY...GOD...Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God !_

_Did Gogo just ask Takashi to be her friend because she doesn't asked anyone at all to be her friend but with Takashi,it's different  
><em>_"Sure" Takashi said to her  
><em>_I was smiling,I can't believe on what I just saw! I went home and keep fangirling about it!_

_End of Flashback_

Ahhhhh! It's so exciting!  
>I wonder what Gogo is feeling right now?<p>

_Gogo's POV_

It's already been a day since I said those words to Takashi,and yet I still can't stop thinking about it!  
>What's happening to me!?<p>

_Takashi's POV_

__Did she really said those words to me!? I mean no one as in NO ONE has ever asked me like that!  
>And did she just Blushed when I said ''Sure''?<br>AHH! But,she does look cute...-WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING!  
>AHHH NEVERMIND THAT!<br>_'Can you_ become_ my friend?' _Why those words! Why can't I forget it! ''Am I just freaking out?" I said to myself  
>Maybe tommorrow it be normal again<p>

**The next day**

_Tadashi's POV_

I was at the lab waiting for my friends to come,the 1st one to come in is...Honey Lemon

''Hey Honey Lemon!" I called ''Tadashi!" She said  
>''Hey Tadashi'' She called me ''What?" I asked<p>

''What do you think of Gogo and Takashi?" She asked ''Um...a Tall and Short combination'' I said  
>''Well,true but what do you think of them in a realationship?" She said smiling "I-I don't ?" I asked<br>''Because I saw them the other day and Gogo is asking Takashi to be her friend!"  
>Did Gogo really did that?!<br>Gogo had never asked someone like that

Why is this happening?

**See you guys at the next chapter!**


	6. The Vacation plan and midnight chat talk

**Yo wats sup guys?! The names JoGaCa321 and I'm back with an another chapter!**

Enjoy

_Tadashi's POV_

It is a whole month day off at the school lab and me and the gang were thinking of what we can do in this Month off  
>"How about we go to a vacation?" Honey lemon said and everyone nodded ''But,a vacation to where?" Everyone's faces were staring at Takashi and think.<br>"How about going to a camp?" Wasabi asked we were thinking about it but we denied  
>Then suddenly Fred had an idea "I know a place" He said ''Oh I'm not going to where your asking us to go!" Gogo yelled "No no,its a place that my parents owned" Fred said<br>"We could go on my parent Beach Resort,we could stay there as long as we want" Fred said then everyones eyes brighten and says "We're in!" They yelled  
>"Are you going Gogo?" Takashi asked her "Sure,but if this idiot lied to me...he is going to regret it" She said in a cold tone<br>"I promise you,it will be perfect" Fred said in a cool tone  
>"When are we leaving?" Wasabi asked<br>''Tomorrow,so pack all of your clothes,swim suits and gadgets because we're leaving!" Fred shouted,we all nodded and go home

_Takashi's POV_

What to pack? What to pack?  
>I packed all my things and my 2 kendo swords then go to sleep early<br>But I just got a text message from...Gogo  
><em>'Hey are you<em> awake' She asked_ 'Yeah but I was about to sleep why?__' _I replied  
><em>'I can't sleep,so I think talking to someone would help me'<em> she typed  
><em>'Why me?<em>' I typed  
>'1st Honey Lemon talks a lot,loudly<br>2nd Wasabi is a heavy sleeper  
>3rd Tadashi is busy<br>And 4th...Fred...I don't wanna talk about it...its annoying..' she typed  
><em>'Oh... well do you want to have a video chat or this?' <em>I asked  
><em>'Video chat because I'm tired of typing on the phone' She said<em>

I go to my computer and open my video chat on and waited for Gogo to come on

**_*GogoSpeed is online* _**It says

_"Hey" _She said  
>"Hey" I replied "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked<br>_"It's about the talk we had from the lab..." _she said,it made me shocked I open my eyes widely and asked "What about it?" I asked  
><em>''I'm not sure...I just cannot forget about it" <em>she said  
>"Well it's kinda akward to say this but...I can't stop thinking about it too...'' I said<p>

_Gogo's POV_

Him too?! I was sitting there staring at him,'till I snapped out and said to him ''Y-you too?" _''Y-yeah''_ He said  
>I was blushing so hard right now but why?!<br>''O-oh...Well I'm just going to say,I'm sorry...'' I said  
><em>'How so?"<em> He asked  
>''Well,I'm just sorry for making you not forgeting that...I-its my fault...I'm sorry'' I apologize<br>It's actually true if I hadn't said those words,this probably would have happened by now  
>''Ok so bye...'' I was about to closed my computer till Takashi inturupted me<br>_''Wait!" _He said _''Gogo,you don't have to apologize to me,it's not your fault,it's not everyone's fault,it's just a friendly conversation between the 2 of us.." _He said  
>I was shocked by those words,even though he can't forget that he is just calm<br>I was smiling ''Sure'' I said,he said _''Yeah,good thing no one saw us..'' _  
>''Yeah''<br>''Thanks" I said  
><em>''For what?" <em>He asked  
>''For making me feel better,I had a lot of fun,I'm happy to be your friend'' I said smiling,then I started to blush madly I look behind and think <em>'Here we go again!' <em>I thought  
><em>''Y-yeah,me too''<em> I heard from him,we were staring at eachother blushing  
>Why am I even blushing!? I'm just having a conversation to a friend,that's it<br>_''I'm happy to be your friend too.''_ He said  
>I turn around and stared at him then smiled<br>"Yeah" I said  
>I was yawning and tired <em>''I see your sleepy?" <em>He said  
>"Yeah'' I said<br>_''Well go to sleep sleepy head,we're leaving " _He said  
>"Goodnight''<br>He logged off

___***TakashiWolf* is now**_** offline******

It says

I went to bed sleeping and I thought

_'Maybe tomorrow is going to be great...'_

_To be Continued_

**Leave a vote if you like it  
>Comment of what you think of it<br>Share this if you want to  
>and See you guys at the next chappy!<strong>


	7. We're Leaving! We're Here!

**Yo ****wutsup**  
><strong>Time for a new <strong>**chappy**  
><strong>Thank you so much for the readers<strong>  
><strong>And enjoy the story<strong>

_Takashi's POV_

I was getting ready for the vacation.I still remembered what happened last night  
>Did she really meant that?<br>I walk to the place we're meeting and I just remembered  
>Where is the place we're meeting?<br>I grab my phone and call him  
><em>'Hello?' <em>He answered  
>"Hey Fred"I said<br>_'Oh it's you? Wuts sup?!'_ He said  
>"I have a are we meeting by the way?" I asked<p>

Then there are other people joined our conversation in the phone  
>It was the gang and they we're asking the same question<br>_'Fred where are we meeting by the way?'_ Tadashi asked  
><em>'Freddie I don't know where are we meeting' <em>Honey Lemon said  
><em>'Hey Fred I forgot to ask you last night but where are we meeting?' <em>Wasabi asked  
><em>' .Where' <em>And of course Gogo

_'Hey,hey guys slow down!? I forgot to tell you that' _Fred said embarrased  
><em>'The Meeting is at the Lab! Wait for me OK' <em>He said and we said ''_O_K_" _

I headed to the lab and waiting the others to come,I was tired and decided to take a nap on the stairs while waiting  
>When I open my eyes I saw someone touching my face with a finger.I open my eyes wide and I saw...Gogo<br>''Wh-what-what are you doing?" I asked,"I-I'm just checking if you're okay,because you slump over and just lay down on the floor,I was worried you were hurt or something." she said  
>Did I really lie down on the floor and why is her face red?<br>"Why is your face red?" I asked

_Gogo's POV (5 Minutes Ago then the present)_

I went to the lab and good thing I wasn't late and I noticed someone sleeping on the stairs laying on the ground  
>It was My God! Is he ok?! I hope his not hurt<br>I went to him and poked his face and his eyes opened slowly,I sigh in relief  
>Then his eyes widen when he saw my face and asked ''Wh-what-what are you doing?" He asked,"I-I'm just checking if you're okay,because you slump over and just lay down on the floor,I was worried you were hurt or something." I said then I feel my cheeks are getting ? Why am I always blushing around him?!<br>"Why is your face red?" he asked  
>He noticed it?!<br>"I-it's nothing" I said  
>Then He said "Do you want to wait with me?'' ''Sure" I said.I sat next to him and waited<br>"So...are you better now?" Takashi asked me,oh yeah about last night "Yeah,thanks" I smiled  
><em>'Where are they?' <em>I thought  
><em>'I'm tired'<em>

_Takashi's POV_

We are still waiting for the other's then suddenly I felt someone is leaning on my shoulder and what I saw is ...GOGO!  
>Is she sleeping?<br>Must be very tired of our talk last night. I look at her and she looks so cute when she sleeps.  
>The I saw someone heading this way and it was Tadashi.<p>

_Tadashi's POV_

I was heading to the lab and I thought _'Oh Fred...when will you learn' _  
>I already saw someone waiting and it was Takashi and Gogo and Gogo is sleeping...on...Takashi's...shoulder?<br>I was confused on what I just saw  
>I walk towards me and whispered "Ummm what are you guys doing?"<br>"Gogo suddenly fell asleep on my is tired." Takashi whispered  
>Then I saw someone behind me taking a picture of Gogo sleeping on Takashi's shoulder<br>It was...Honey Lemon  
>"I'm so gonna show this to Gogo when she wakes up :)" she whispered<br>Then Takashi shushed her and Honey Lemon was giggling  
>Fred and Wasabi walked together and saw what happened then they took pictures of them and started giggling "This is so going to be on the internet" Wasabi whispered happily<br>Then suddenly I saw a sword slashed beside his head  
>It was Takashi making a super scary face that startled everyone.<br>"If you don't delete that right now...I promise,I will hunt you 2 down...Wasabi...Fred." Takashi said in a cold voice.  
>Then Fred and Wasabi took their phone and deleted the pictures and Takashi suddenly is calm<br>Wow that was scary!

_Takashi's POV_

Good thing I'm good at being mad  
>Then I woken up Gogo and said "Good morning sleepy head"<br>She keeps on moaning then she opened her eyes and noticed that everyone is here  
>"Oh...your all here" she said,we both stand up and Honey Lemon asked Fred something "Umm Freddie what are we actually riding to go to this beach resort?" "Oh we're riding on my family's private plane to go there" he replied<br>"How?" Tadashi asked  
>"With my parents helicopter" he said<br>Then a noise just came from the trees it was a helicopter  
>It landed we saw who is inside and it was a butler<br>"Come on guys! Get inside!" Fred shouted  
>We all came inside and we set of to this private plane thing<br>I was sitting next to Gogo and said "Did you have a wonderful sleep?" "Yeah why?" She asked "You slept on my shoulder" I whispered in her ear  
>Then she said nothing,she was speechless "F-for real?" "Yeah" I said<br>Then her faced began to become red again

"Ok guys get down and I'll guide you to the plane" Fred said and we all nodded

"This is our plane" he said and we were shocked,this plane was huge  
>We went inside,took our seat and I sat again alone with Gogo<br>"Everyone ready? Let's go! We're leaving!"

It was a long is really lucky to have all of this and I'm curious who is this butler?  
>I was looking outside the window and all I see is clouds,clouds,clouds<br>I remember when I was a kid my mom and dad always said to me that those were flying sheep,I was laughing at that time until my joy ended with a disaster because of a burning tragedy  
>I still remember when my parents house is on fire and the firemen couldn't save them.I never smile again<br>I closed my eyes rememberring that memory and when I opened them I saw someone sleeping on my shoulder and that someone is Gogo,sleeping on my shoulder again. Good thing we're at the back so nobody can see.  
>I was looking at her and I decided to let her sleep until she wakes up<p>

**(2 Hours later)  
><strong>

****"Ok guys! We're here!" Fred said  
>I tapped Gogo on the cheeks saying ''Hey...we're here.." ''Wh-what happened'' she asked ''You sleep on my shoulder again" I said<br>Then her eyes widen and asked me ''Why didn't you wake me up?!" ''Because your really exhausted about last right?" I said and she nodded slowly  
>''When we go the resort you can sleep as long as you want, and good thing that no one is watching the whole time" I said and she nodded<p>

We had a cab and go to the resort when we get there we were suprised  
>The resort is so huge.<br>''Welcome to Resort Paradise!" Fred said  
>We were just standing there and went inside and I thought <p>

_'Well...we're here...'_

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**LEAVE A VOTE,COMENT AND SEE YOU AT THE NEXT ONE GUYS! PEACE!**


	8. Explaining what happened

**Yo ****wutsup**  
><strong>This is a new <strong>**chappy**  
><strong> AGAIN...!Thank you so much for the readers<strong>  
><strong>AND PLEASE FOR ONE'S LEAVE COMMENT AND VOTE!...<strong>  
><strong>And enjoy the story<strong>

_Tadashi's POV_

We're here at Fred's Beach Resort getting inside and Fred decide's to devide us by 2's  
>''Ok! Here are your rooms:<br>Me and Wasabi  
>Honey and Gogo<br>Tadashi and Takashi" Fred said,I guess I'm staying with the quiet one huh? But good thing he is a good person  
>We all went to our rooms,me and Takashi started unpacking<br>"I wonder if this will be the best vacation huh?" He said "Yeah...Leave it to Fred,he always finds a way...Probably" I said then I started giggling

_Honey Lemon's POV_

''Hey Rooomie!" I said to her  
>I was so excited to be with her,we are so gonna have some fun<br>Oh yeah! I forgot something to show her!  
>"Hey Gogo!" I shouted "What?" Gogo said<br>''I want you to see something" I said and showed her the picture in the phone  
>'' . .that.?" She said coldly<br>"I took it when you were sleeping on Takashi's shoulder" I said happily because remember

_**Flashback from chapter 7**_

_I went to the Lab and I saw Tadashi,Takashi and Gogo sleeping on Takashi's shoulder_  
><em>I heard what happened and I actually hiding and I took a picture of them! AHHHH! Then when the click is making a sound I saw Tadashi turning around and saw me<em>  
><em> 'I'm so gonna show this to Gogo when she wakes up :)" I whispered then Takashi shushed me,I was giggleing at that time<em>

**_End Of _**_**Flashback from chapter 7**_

''You 2 are so cute back then!" I said to her excitedly  
>"..." I just looked at her and she was just standing there quiet then she go to the bed<br>Blushing  
>OH My God! Did she Like Takashi!?<br>''Do you like Takashi?" I said flirting  
>"NO!" She said quickly as I thought ''Ok~~" I said<p>

_**1 Hour Later **_

_Tadashi's POV_

I was done unpacking my stuff then Takashi called me ''Ne Tadashi,can you wake me up if something happens? I'm kinda tired right now'' He said ''Sure,I'll wake you up in a jiff '' I replied  
>I went outside to the window the view is awesome in here<br>Then someone is knocking at the door,I opened it up and I saw it was Fred saying to me "Hey dude we're doing swimming tommorrow do you wanna come?!" He said  
>"Sure" I said smiling then I remember that I should wake up Takashi if somethings up.I wonder if he would come?<br>''Oi Takashi?''

_Takashi's POV_

I heard Tadashi calling me in my sleep  
>I opened my eyes slowly and saw him staring at me ''What?...'' I said in a cold voice<br>''Fred is having a-AHH!" He was about said something but someone pushed him away and it was Fred  
>''Dude! You have to come with us to a swimming party tommorrow! Do you wanna come!?" Fred said<br>There was a silence in the room then I finally said ''Sure,just let me sleep for today,I'm already tired because of a late chat talk last night?" I said  
>Then everyone is staring at me,I have no idea what,but I ignore it because I'm super tired right now<br>I closed my eyes and went to sleep

_Honey Lemon's POV_

Me and Gogo still unpacking until someone is knocking on the door I opened it up and I saw Fred,Wasabi and Tadashi standing there  
>''Hey so tommorrow we're having a swimming party,do you guys wanna come?!" Fred said<br>''Sure! What do you think Gogo!?" I asked her  
>''...Sure..." She said coldly I smiled then I noticed something<br>"Hey where's Takashi?" I asked  
>''Oh..he was at our room sleeping '' Tadashi said<br>''At this time of hour? Why?" I asked again "He said that he was tired because of a late night chat last night.I don't really understand that?" Wasabi said.'A late night chat?'

Then I turned around and saw Gogo frozen just looking at the ground,sitting there  
>"H-hey Gogo...are you ok?" I asked ''I-I-I-I'm fine...I-I-I-I'm just tired'' She said<br>Then she goes to was weird?  
>"What's gotten into her?" Tadashi asked ''I don't know?" I said ''But I'm kinda worried"<p>

''Well lets just with this tomorrow at the party" Fred said  
>We all nodded then go back to our rooms<p>

_Gogo's POV_

_'*Sigh* What am I doing?' _I thought  
>I was on my bed trying to sleep,why did they have to say that?<br>We already spoken to eachother and yet this still happens  
>I went to sleep and trying to forget what happened then I hear footsteps I turned around it was Honey<br>"Night Gogo..." She said ''Yeah...Goodnight...''

_Takashi's POV_

I was still sleeping  
>Then I heard footsteps which made me wake up a little<br>I turned around and saw Tadashi  
>"What are you doing?" I asked "Oh...did I wake you up? Sorry. I was about to go to bed." He said<br>"Yeah goodnight." I said  
>" the way? What you said. What do you mean by a late night chat?" He said<br>I had no choice but to sat up and tell him everything  
>"Well I had..a late night chat,obviously,I had a chat with..Gogo" I said the he is just looking at me saying "No wonder Gogo is acting weird today."<br>"What do you mean?" I asked  
>"Well...when you were sleeping we tell everything to Honey about the party tomorrow then she asking where you were,we said tat you were sleeping in the room and tell her what you said to suddenly we looked at Gogo standing there we asked her what's wrong but she just ignored us." He said "Now tell me yours" he said<br>"Wow...well this is what send me a text message,saying saying that she can't sleep I asked her what's wrong but she said that we should go into a video cam said she has problems,she explained them to me and we talked all night and it's just that" I explained "Well what's her problem?" He asked "Well it's just a secret between me and Gogo so I can't tell and we should go to sleep it's already nighttime" I said then he nodded "Sure...goodnight" he said "Goodnight" I replied  
>And we just go to sleep<p>

_To Be Continued_

**Thank you guys so much for reading**  
><strong>Leave a vote<strong>  
><strong>Leave a comment<strong>  
><strong>And see you guys...<strong>  
><strong>AT THE NEXT <strong>**CHAPPY****!**


	9. Swimming Time!

**Mmmkay**  
><strong>Next chapter<strong>  
><strong>We have special guest today and it was...<strong>  
><strong>The Cast Big Hero 6 and my OC character<strong>

**Everyone : Hey Guys!**  
><strong>Me:Hello everyone! So you read my story of my OC character and Gogo?<strong>  
><strong>Hiro: Yeah we've seen it and Congrats actually for the hundred views!<strong>  
><strong>Me: Why thank you<strong>  
><strong>Me: So do you feel about the story?<strong>  
><strong>Gogo: It's good<strong>  
><strong>Me: Takashi?<strong>  
><strong>Takashi: Yeah it's good <strong>  
><strong>Me: You do realized that you 2 are gonna kiss in this story<strong>  
><strong>Gogo and Takashi: *Blushing*<strong>  
><strong>Honey Lemon: Awww! So cute!<strong>  
><strong>Me:Yep that's cute<strong>  
><strong>Me:So that's it for ,FRED,WASABI! DISCLAIMER!<strong>  
><strong>Tadashi,Fred and Wasabi: JoGaCa321 does not own Big Hero 6 except Takashi<strong>

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Takashi's POV_

I opened up my eyes and sat up on my bed  
>I looked at the clock and saw it was too early,I decided to think that maybe go downstairs<br>I went downstairs and I saw someone in the kitchen

I was curious who it was so I get in

When I saw who it was,it was Fred's butler sleeping while standing.I wonder what's wrong?

I tap on his shoulder then he wakes up suddenly

I was surprised by that

He was tired then he noticed me  
>"Um what are you doing here sir?" He asked<p>

"Well I saw you in here,sleeping while standing" I said "Oh..Well I was actually tired.I was up all night doing some chores then when it was early in the morning I decided to cook for all of you then I actually fell asleep" he said "Well your really tired,you should have some rest..."I said while pulling him outside

"But,your breakfast?" He said then I stopped pulling him

Then I thought that maybe I should cook

"Well I can't let you stay here but if you mind? Can I cook?" I said

Then he stared at me saying "Are sure you can handle it?" He asked and I nodded

"Very well then I shall go to my bedroom and good luck sir Takashi" he said "Yeah sure" I said.I waited for him to leave,when he left I looked inside the fridge I saw saw some few ingredients

Tuna

Tomatoes

Garlic

Onions

And eggs

I think I know exactly what to make

I get a bowl and some eggs,I cracked them all and I mixed then till it turns into one when it's done I took the tuna and put it on the bowl of egg yolk

Then I mixed it then I go to the next step that is to chop some onions,tomatoes and garlic

I took a pan and put a little oil,when the oil is hot I put the chopped onions,tomatoes and garlic to the pan I waited for it to be fully cooked

Then I took a cup and scooped the tuna with egg yolk then put it on the pan and I stated mixing it and I scoop the side the my spatula and I fliped it I kept on flipping and flipping it and it's done

I put it on a plate it smells delicious

Behold my Tuna Omelets is done

I smelled it and I tasted was delicious.

I kept on making more till the bowl empties

''Finally I'm done" I said I looked at the food it looked delicious

"Let's have a taste" I said,I tasted it "Same as ever" I said

Then I heard footstep that are going in here,I turn around and saw Gogo in front of me in...her...pajamas?

''What are you doing in here?" I asked

"I just woke up and I went down to go outside and I saw in here ?" She said

"Oh...well because I saw Fred's butler sleeping in here and I woke him up and he was very tired so I let him go to sleep,but he said that he has to make breakfast for all of I decided to volunteer myself to cook so he can get some rest" I explained

"Wow." She said "Yeah I know"

Then she looked behind me and saw the food I made.

"Do you wanna taste?" I asked,she looked at me nodding

I took a clean fork get a piece of the omelet and put it in her mouth

_Gogo's POV_

It was delicious,I can't believe that he can cook

"Your one good for a cook" I said

"Thanks" he said back

Then I heard talking

I turn around and saw the whole gang

"That omelet smelled good" Wasabi and Fred said

"Aww you 2 look cute! It's so cute when Takashi feeds Gogo!" Honey Lemon said

"I can't wait for breakfast" Tadashi said

"Well your waiting is over because breakfast is ready" Takashi said

We all got at the table and started eating

"MMM! Takashi it's really good!" Honey Lemon shouted

"Yeah this is really cool man! I eat this for days!" Fred said

"Your really good at cooking" Tadashi said

"Thanks guys" Takashi said

"Mmm! I wish mom and dad would would cook this" Wasabi said

"Who taught you how to cook?" I asked "I learned by myself" He said

"Dude your hired to become my chef!" Fred said "No no no. It's ok...but no" Takashi said

We were all just laughing on the table except Takashi

"Oh right,when are we going to the beach Fred?" Wasabi asked

"Oh yeah,well later at 10 o'clock we will be going''

We all nodded

We finished eating and Takashi took care of the dishes

We all take a shower,get dressed up waiting for 10 o'clock

I already got dressed up I was on my usual clothes but when we there we're gonna put on some swimsuits

_Tadashi's POV_

I waited for Takashi to finished showering.

The when he finally came out he said to me "Next?..." he said

I couldn't help but giggled.I grabbed my towel and went in the shower

_Takashi's POV_

Man that was a good shower,I was putting some pants on,I go down and waited for everyone

**Meanwhile in Fred and Wasabi's room**

_Wasabi's POV_

I was listening to music in my phone until I saw Fred standing in front of me then I noticed that his boxers are inside-out "Why is your boxers like that?" I asked

"Oh!... I did this all the time,because I haven't done laundry yet,but this thing lasted in 3 days 'cause I go front and back,then I go inside-out which is this,then the day after that,I go front and back" he said

When he said that,I wanted to puke so badly right now!

_Takashi's POV_

I was waiting for everyone to get here and I saw Tadashi,Honey and Gogo  
>"Where's Fred and Wasabi?" I asked<br>"I have no idea?" Tadashi said

**20 minutes later**

We were waiting for too long now then finally they get here  
>"Finally your here,what's up with you up there?" Tadashi said ''You don't wanna know man" Wasabi said<br>We stayed quiet for a second  
>"Ok so...let's go outside" Fred said,we all nodded and go outside <p>

"Ok the beach is open now on the left side is the girl's changing room and the right is the boy's,so let's change into our swimsuits!" Fred said

**Normal POV**

_5 minutes later_

The boy's are ready to go out,so as the girl's  
>They go out<br>The boy's were all dressed shirtless and shorts except for Wasabi and Tadashi  
>Wasabi was in short's and shirt and Tadashi was in short's and sleeveless shirt<p>

Honey Lemon was dressed in a Bikini and Gogo was also in a Bikini but she has short's on

_Takashi's POV_

Everyone was ready to go swimming  
>''Ok let's go!" Fred said<br>We headed to the water and start having some fun  
>We played beachball and Tadashi actually win it<p>

We had alot of activities in here and we had fun

_To be_ Continued

**Leave. .  
>And see yah all yah duddddeessss...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: QUIET!<strong>  
><strong>Me: Ooops sorry!<strong>


	10. The Past,Comforting and a Dance

**TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YAH LADIES MY NAME IS JOGACA321 AND WELCOME TO **  
><strong>THE NEXT CHAPTAAAAAAAHHH!<strong>  
><strong>So I'm so so so so so so (1 HOUR LATER...) so so so so sorry for the last chapter because I take too long to upload<strong>  
><strong>The reason why is because I was busy making my OC,you know,Takashi<strong>  
><strong>And it was<strong> **complete!**  
><strong>If you guys want to see the complete character of Takashi Just Copy Paste the link below~~~~<strong>

art/Big-Hero-6-OC-Takashi-Fujimoto-506081793

**Enjoy!**

_Takashi's POV_

We all had fun swimming  
>Wasabi got scared because when we're in the water Fred pranked Wasabi pretending to be a shark everyone was laughing and laughing<br>Then we had a small break then Fred said that there's a festival tonight full of parties,foods,games and everything  
>We decided to wait until midnight<p>

**Nightime**

"OK GUYS! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" The guy on the mic on stage shouted  
>Everyone started to have fun and dancing and eating<br>Fred and Wasabi were eating all the food  
>Tadashi and Honey Lemon were dancing together<br>And Gogo?  
>Who knows where she is? I saw a log on the beach closed to the ocean,I got tired so I decided to sit on it<br>I was staring at the stars reminding when my Father teaches me about them,it brings me back memories,but just as always,a Sad face always shows up on my face  
>Then I felt someone poking my back,I turn around and saw Gogo staring at me ''What are you doing here?" I asked<br>"Well that's my question,what are YOU doing here?" She said ''Nothing,just thinking...a lot..." I said  
>"What about it?" She said as she was sitting down next to me ''It's...It's about...nothing..'' I said<br>''Oh...Ok" she said  
>There was a bit of silence until she talked again ''I just noticed something,have you ever smile before,your always quiet,it looks like you don't have emotions at all?" she said<br>I was speechles on that question,I don't even know what to say  
>"Did something happened? Is that why your like this?" She said,I let out a small brings me a lot of memories from the past,I promised myself never to told this story to anyone before<br>"Hey,are you all right?" she asked ''Yeah'' I said  
>"I think...it's time for someone to told this story...'' I said<br>''What story?" she said  
>"About my past,the past which made me like this...'' I said ''I'm listening"<br>Then I start

_**Flashback**_

_**8 YEARS AGO**_

_I was just only 7 year's old I was happy with my will always be there for me,love me and protect me_  
><em>My happy times with my parents always give me a smile<em>  
><em>Even though I was bullied,my mom will always comfort me,my dad will always give me advice...I love them<em>

_"HAHA! Look at you! Your just a parents boy! HAHA" One of the bullies in my school said everyone was laughing at me_  
><em>I punched him in the face and we all started a fight<em>  
><em>Until the teacher called out<em>  
><em>"Hey! That's enough of that! You two are going to the principal and I'm calling your parents this instant!" My teacher shouted<em>

_**At the principals office**_

_We got trouble,my parent's were still talking to the principal,right next to me is my nanny waiting for them too._  
><em>After the talk my parent's came out and said ''Come on Takashi." My mom said<em>  
><em>When we get home,I noticed that they were calm,their not mad or anything <em>  
><em>After realizing that my Mom and Dad called me ''Honey we need to talk" My Mom called<em>  
><em>I sat down and they were just staring at me,''Takashi,I know you wouldn't do something like that,but violence is not the answer'' my Dad said<em>  
><em>''You must made friends Honey,you can't just lock yourself behind your own wall,you must have freedom and have friends'' She said ''Son we're not mad,we're just upset because you always lock your self through walls like you can't climb it over'' My dad said<em>  
><em>I started crying<em>  
><em>"Son,listen,look at me in the eye'' My dad said<em>  
><em>I did what he was told I look straight in to his eye<em>  
><em>''No matter what happens,we're here for you,you have to become stronger,you have to face your fear,we will always be there to protect you''<em>  
><em>They hugged me tightly,I was still crying then I hugged them back<em>

_**1 week later**_

_School still bothers me with the bullies,but I know I got to be strong._  
><em>I went home from school with my nanny,she said that my parents were still at work<em>  
><em>When we got home,I waited for my mom and dad to come home<em>  
><em>My nanny was watching the news,I was bored so I watched with her<em>  
><em>It said that there was a huge fire on a building "Wait a minute...That's where your mother and father work!'' she shouted<em>  
><em>I was shocked by that! I went outside to see,my mom and dad's building is close from here,my nanny told me to stop,but I can't! I have to go there!<em>  
><em>When I get there I saw the fire getting huge, the firemen are already here.<em>  
><em>I can't see where my parents are!<em>  
><em>''Mom! Dad!" I yelled out repeatedly<em>  
><em>I kept repeating and repeating shouting their name but no answer.A Firemen carried me away from there,I was yelling at him to let go,but he ignored<em>  
><em>He let me wait until the fire is out with my nanny<em>

_When the fire is out,I go back,I look around and I coudn't see them. I looked behind and saw my Nanny talking one of the workers of the building,I came over and I listen_  
><em>''I am sorry but do you know where Mr. and Mrs. Fujimoto is?" My nanny asked<em>  
><em>The worker looked at me"Where are my parents?'' I asked him.<em>  
><em>He was staring at me with a sad face<em>  
><em>Then he closed his eyes then he moved his head side by side...saying no<em>  
><em>"They were inside there,but couldn't make it'' He said,I was just staring at him,my nanny was covered her mouth shocked<em>  
><em>I was standing there,speechlesss,scared...<em>  
><em>I-I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>I started crying...so hard untill I scream to the air<em>

_**4 days later**_

_I was still at my Parents funeral,crying softly._  
><em>I remember what they said that they could protect me,but I couldn't protect them.<em>  
><em>I was weak...<em>  
><em>I was useless...<em>  
><em>I was nothing...<em>

_**The**__**Next Day**_

_I was walking at school,everyone heard about what happened_  
><em>I was in class and everyone is still staring at me and also my teacher with a worried face<em>  
><em>Class was already over,and someone is walking towards me. ''Hey! What happened to parents boy? Missing their parents?! HA!" The bully said I widen my eyes,took his collar and pushed him to the wall.<em>  
><em>Everyone was just staring at me,scared,I even scared the bully as well,then I calm down a bit,then let go of him.<em>  
><em>I went outside,waiting for my nanny to come here<em>  
><em>After we went home,I walked outside sitting on my porch<em>  
><em>I still remember my talk with my parents,all those words that they said,didn't come true,I started to cry,a lot, I can't stop thinking about it.<em>  
><em>I opened my eyes ,but I still can't stop crying,then I remember what they said <em>

_**A week ago**_

_"Son,listen,look at me in the eye'' My dad said_  
><em>I did what he was told I look straight in to his eye<em>  
><em>''No matter what happens,we're here for you,you have to become stronger,you have to face your fear,we will always be there to protect you''<em>

_I remember now,I have to be stronger,more stronger_  
><em>I promise...I will get stronger<em>

**End of Flashback**

After telling the story I started to let out a few tears  
>Then I wiped them out softly and looked at Gogo<br>"You know,I always asked myself 'Am I useless?' It kept me thinking,Do I deserve to be in this world?" I said  
>There was a little bit of silence between the two of us but Gogo actually broke the silence<br>"Your not useless you know" she said  
>I widened my eyes and looked at her<br>"You are not useless...your not alone...know one is an island Takashi,I'm sure that your parents missed you too,so much and we're all here for you" she said smiling  
>I looked at her then she gave me a small hug,I hugged her back saying "Thanks"<p>

We both went back at the party then the DJ spoke  
>"Ok guys! We're gonna kick it up a notch and have a slow dance,so grab a girl and take it smooth~~<br>We're both shocked at that notification,but we saw Honey Lemon and Tadashi dancing together and Fred and Wasabi sleeping,they must have eaten too much we also saw other people dancing together.  
>Then I felt someone took my hand,I look and it was Gogo facing at me "Wanna give it a try?" I asked and she nodded<br>I took her other hand and started dancing  
>We were both graceful and we were just looking at eachother<p>

_**8 years ago**_

_I was playing around my house_  
><em>And when I went I saw two people dancing, it was Mom and Dad <em>  
><em>I was smiling at them<em>

_'This is so amazing'_

_To Be Continued_

**Okay guys**  
><strong>Thank to so much for reading this<strong>  
><strong>And I think some of you readers are a <strong>**Tadahoney**** fan**  
><strong>There was a slight little bit of <strong>**Tadahoney**** but that's it**  
><strong>So<strong>  
><strong>*Jacksepticeye <strong>**outro*******  
><strong>Thank you so much guys for watching this<strong>  
><strong>Punch that Vote button in the face<strong>  
><strong>LIKE A BOSS! And...high fives all around... *High Five* <strong>**whoochh**** * ****High Five**** * ****whoochh**  
><strong>And I'll see you all you dudes... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!<strong>


	11. Letter from a Relative

**Hey guys,**

**Well I just want to say something...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!...**

_Takashi's _PO_V_

Vacation is finally over just head back to San Fransokyo and went home

Then a few days later in school,we had an Assignment

Of course every school has one

So I went back home

When I went home,I saw a letter on my doorstep

I picked it up and read what's inside,and it was from...my little sister...

Yes,I had a little sister

Sorry for not telling you...geez

She lives in Paris with our grandma when I was six by the way,so she did not live with me before,afer when she heard the news about Mom and Dad,she kept crying and crying,she can't stop,when I started video chatting her,I tried to comfort her and it helped,a lot,I love my sister ok,that's it

Ok moving on!

I went to my room and read the letter,it says

_Dear,Brother_

_ Hey it's me you're beloved sister,it's been a long time seeing you and I really miss you__,a lot_  
><em> Even grandma too<em>  
><em>So we've been thinking,if you want to,you can come live with us for a while,you know ever since mom and dad died,we never had a family reunion,so maybe we should live with each other<em>

_I mean it's been so long,I never get to see you everyday_  
><em>If you want to come,we've sent you some money<em>_ for coming here in Paris._

_ It's ok if you don't want to,I'm not forcing you_  
><em> So...reply ok?<em>  
><em>I love you<em>

_ ~Love_  
><em> Amy<em>

It says

I was shocked,I hadn't seen my sister in years now I really want to see her.  
>But what will the gang react if I leave? I am gonna leave but...what will they feel if I'm gone?<br>Maybe I should tell them tomorrow.

Then suddenly,someone is knocking the door,loud

I went to the door and saw it was Fred knocking with the other's

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked "We all had a group chat about the assignment but we got bored,so I decided to do the assignment in your house" Fred said "Why here?" I asked

"Well this is actually the First time being here,so maybe we could,hang out a little while" He said

"Figures" I said

I let them follow me to my bedroom,when we get to my room,Fred just jumps in to my bed,yawning

Maybe I should tell them the news  
>''Hey guys..." I said,then their eyes started to pay attention to me "My sister actually just sent a note to me" I said then Honey Lemon said "You have a Sister!" she said "Little sister actually" I said<br>"So what about it" Wasabi asked  
>"She sent me a letter,from Paris and if she asked me to live with her and grandma" I said<br>Everyone started staring at me  
>"Guys...I'm leaving...away from here" I said,then they were looking at me with shocked eyes<br>"Y-you're leaving" Honey said ''Yeah..." I said  
>''Well,when are you coming back?" Gogo asked<br>There was a little silence but I answered  
>"I may not come back" I said coldly<br>They just stare at me with eyes of worries,I don't know what to do or what to say,I just more worried as they are

_To Be_ CONTINUED

**WOW! What a PLOTtWIST!...Attack on Titan's last episode is just a perfect plottwist!  
>*Notices that the Readers are finished watching* Oh your finished!<strong>  
><strong>What plottwist I say or a cliff hanger...I don't know!<strong>  
><strong>So leave a vote if you liked it<strong>  
><strong>Leave a comment on what you think about it<strong>  
><strong>AND SEE YAH GUYS IN DA NEXT CHAPTAH!<strong>


End file.
